Road Accident
by Ditte Svendsen
Summary: Harry est renversé par une voiture. Drago, médicomage, est pris de panique à la vue des dégâts causés par "une satanée boite de métal sur roues". HIATUS - Reprise au 22/08/2018.
1. Sainte Mangouste

Bonjour à vous !

En guise de préambule, je dois vous prévenir que cette histoire aura lieu en grande partie dans un milieu hospitalier, avec mention de soins médicaux, de blessures, d'accidents, et autres. Sans trop vous spoiler, je pense pouvoir vous dire qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas lire cette histoire si ces sujets vous mettent mal à l'aise.

Aux autres, je souhaite une excellente lecture, et merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

\- Je t'avais dit que ces voitures moldues étaient dangereuses !  
\- Ron, tu ne m'apprends rien, c'est un fait : conduire fait partie des activités les plus mortelles qui puissent exister dans la vie quotidienne des moldus, et...  
\- Et vous persistez à le faire ! Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne soient pas tous éteints, s'ils ont aussi peu d'esprit de conservation !?  
\- Ron...

Ron Weasley porte les mains à ses cheveux roux en un geste anxieux, presque désespéré. Son regard se pose sur la porte du bloc opératoire, au sein duquel le coeur de son meilleur ami papillonne si faiblement. Hermione se mord la lèvre, et passe son bras par dessus les épaules de son mari. Ce débat sur les transports moldus allait devoir attendre.

Autour d'eux, la vie normale de Ste Mangouste s'écoule tranquillement, entre les sorciers à tête de légumes divers et autres petits accidents magiques. Étrangement, c'est bien l'accident de voiture - ou "le pliage de véhicule moldu métallique sur quatre roues caoutchouteuses" d'après le formulaire fourni par la sorcière d'accueil - qui faisait figure d'extraordinaire.

Les magicomages, tout comme Ron et la majorité de la population magique, avaient considéré la chose avec un effroi teinté d'amusement. La plupart trouvaient le concept même de voiture particulièrement absurde, ce qui avait poussé Hermione à s'interroger sur la pertinence de Ste Mangouste pour soigner Harry. Ron s'était cependant fermement opposé à ce que son ami soit aux mains de médecins.

En conséquence, Hermione se tenait nerveusement dans un couloir de cet hôpital qui ne correspondait en rien à ses standards habituels concernant le soin. Elle avait beau avoir grandit au milieu des sorciers, elle gardait de ses parents une certaine habitude de la médecine moldue, et n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun repère dans cet endroit incongru, dépourvu de machines à bips incessants ou autres technologies très chères et très incompréhensibles.

Certains signes, cependant, sont universels. Parmi eux, une porte de bloc ouverte à la volée sur un soignant sanguinolent hurlant "ON A BESOIN DE RENFORTS !".

Aussitôt, une nuée de sorciers en blouse couleur vert menthe se précipite dans le bloc, baguette brandie, air grave. L'un d'eux, plus grand, plus blond, se détache de la masse, et entre tête la première dans le sas de décontamination.

Ron agrippe les épaules d'une Hermione décomposée. Il n'a pas remarqué un de ses vieux ennemis parmi la cohorte de médicomages, tout inquiet qu'il est de l'état de nervosité de sa femme.

\- Hermione, risque-t-il, ils savent ce qu'ils font.  
\- Non, ils ne le savent pas ! La plupart d'entre eux ne sait même pas _conduire_ , Ron !  
\- C'est peut-être bien la raison pour laquelle ils sont toujours en vie, dit Ron.

Les coins de sa bouche tressaillissent à sa mauvaise blague jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard furieux mais humide d'Hermione.

\- Pardon, pardon, évidemment qu'il va s'en sortir ! Il ne va pas mourir, Mione..., fait-il, l'attirant à elle.

Il la serre encore dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux broussailleux, lorsque Drago Malefoy sort du bloc opératoire, la robe tâchée du sang rouge d'Harry Potter. Il essuie son front luisant de sueur tout en dictant son rapport à une apprentie qui le suit de près :

\- ... pour des accidents aussi exotiques que ceux-ci, la difficulté est de ne pas sous-estimer les dégâts. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'une voiture moldue qu'il n'y a pas lieu de garder le patient en observation.

Drago remarque le couple livide qui se tient là, et adresse un signe à l'apprentie aux cheveux rouges flamboyants qui trottine derrière lui. Puis, se tournant vers les Weasley, il inspire un grand coup, avant d'annoncer :

\- Je n'ai pas d'excellentes nouvelles, dit-il.

Après une pause pour s'éclaircir la gorge, il développe sa pensée.

\- Potter n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, mais il y a de bonnes chances qu'il s'en remette.

Un soupir soulagé accueille ces paroles. Drago tend la main vers son apprentie, qui lui tend aussitôt ses notes. Le sorcier s'y plonge.

\- C'était bien un accident de voiture ?, demande-t-il.  
\- Oui, c'est bien ça, répond Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?  
\- Pas encore, Mme Granger, il va falloir attendre encore un peu que son corps se remette de tout ça. Il est encore inconscient. D'ici quelques heures, nous ferons un point sur la situation... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Miss Jones ?

L'apprentie, qui tirait discrètement sur la manche de son instructeur depuis un moment, lève aussitôt le nez de sa montre. Elle fait signe de se pencher vers elle, et lui glisse un mot à l'oreille.  
C'est au tour de Drago de regarder sa montre, avant de courir vers la porte du bloc opératoire.

\- Excusez-nous, dit Miss Jones, une urgence est survenue. Veuillez vous asseoir, nous reviendrons vers vous dès que possible.

Ses cheveux rouges disparaissent aussitôt derrière la porte du bloc. Pendant un temps qui paraît infini, presque figé, les yeux horrifiés de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger peuvent y déchiffrer, en lettres fluorescentes : "Harry Potter, accident de véhicule moldu, état critique".


	2. Etat critique

TW / Sang. Si ce sujet est sensible, il vaut mieux sauter ce chapitre !

Un nouveau chapitre sera publié dimanche prochain. Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Le bloc opératoire est une expérience sensorielle particulière. Drago l'a toujours trouvé passablement désagréable, mais c'était sans nul doute lié à l'urgence.

Dans ces situations particulièrement stressantes, Drago a souvent l'impression que son corps sait quoi faire, là où son esprit reste choqué et inutile. Son cerveau lui-même ne semble pas lui donner toutes les informations nécessaires, ne communiquant que par flashs sensoriels. Le rouge du sang, le blanc des murs, la lumière des affreuses bougies éternelles, si agressives répercutées contre le métal froid des ustensiles et le bois humide des baguettes stériles...

Les sorciers agglutinés là mènent une chorégraphie impeccable, leurs magies agissant à l'unisson autour de ce corps inerte, pâle comme la mort, de Harry Potter. Sur sa peau, le sang et les bleus sont particulièrement impressionnants.

Presque autant que le craquement des os qui se remettent en place.

Drago se joint à la danse, un air grave sur ses jolis traits déformés par la lueur des bougies blafardes.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, s'alarme une voix.  
\- La potion de régénération sanguine, Jones !  
\- Tout de suite !

La jeune apprentie, qui a soigneusement attaché ses cheveux par mesure d'hygiène, ouvre les lèvres du patient, y introduit un tube pour y verser la potion.

Un, deux, trois... Un, deux, trois... Les baguettes virevoltent en rythme autour du corps inanimé, qui s'agite par intermittence sous l'effet des différents sortilèges. Mais son état général ne semble pas s'améliorer, à en croire les regards inquiets échangés par les médicomages.

Drago aussi est nerveux. Les signes vitaux sont erratiques, et le patient ne montre pas d'amélioration.

\- Il n'y a pas de dispositifs de protection, dans ces machins ?, s'agace Drago à la cantonade, pestant contre les voitures moldues. Jones ! Un rapport, je vous prie.  
\- Oui, Monsieur. Le patient a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il respire, mais son état global empire. Nous l'avons plongé dans un sommeil magique, mais il ne montre pas les signes habituels d'apaisement. Il souffre de multiples contusions, et ne réagit pas bien aux soins...

La longue liste des souffrance de Harry Potter semble s'allonger de plus en plus à chaque seconde. La montre magique de Drago s'emballe sous les signaux d'urgence.

\- Concentrez-vous sur les organes les plus vitaux : poumons, coeur, foie...

Les baguettes redoublèrent d'efforts, sans succès apparent. Mais un soupir de soulagement secoue l'équipe tout entière.

Les médicomages sortent du bloc, désinfectant d'un coup de baguette et d'onguents leurs mains, avants-bras, mais aussi uniformes. Un seul objectif : la salle de pause. Seul le médicomage Malefoy, accompagné de son acolyte aux cheveux rouges, restent auprès du coup qui se tient résolument devant la porte depuis maintenant quatre longues heures.

La peau noire d'Hermione est constellée des marques laissées par les ongles qu'elle a enfoncé dans sa chair. Ron, quant à lui, est blafard, et semble s'accrocher à sa femme. Tous les deux plongent leurs yeux anxieux dans le regard quelque peu éteint de Drago.

\- L'urgence est passée, parvient-il à articuler à travers ses lèvres gercées.

Hermione, qui paraît sur le point de défaillir, s'appuie sur Ron en quête de soutient.

\- Il est conscient ?, demande le rouquin.  
\- Non, pas encore. Il est plongé dans un sommeil magique afin de recouvrer ses forces. Nous le gardons en observation jusqu'à ce qu'il soit stabilisé. Il a l'air d'avoir pris un sacré choc...  
\- Pas étonnant, dit Hermione faiblement, ses airbags n'ont pas fonctionné.  
\- Ses quoi ? demandent Drago et Ron d'une même voix.  
\- Ses airbags, répète Hermione, sa peau brune reprenant peu à peu des couleurs. Ce sont des sortes de sac d'air qui s'ouvrent en cas de choc pour protéger les occupants du véhicule. Ce n'est pas miraculeux, mais cela limite les dégâts.  
\- Et ils ne se sont pas ouverts ?  
\- Les secouristes disent que non.  
\- C'est courant ?, demande Miss Jones, rejetant ses dreadlocks rouges en arrière, la plume courant de l'extrémité à l'autre de son parchemin à une vitesse étourdissante.  
\- Euh... commence Hermione, mal à l'aise. Je sais que cela peut arriver, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal.

Drago, épuisé, coupe court à la conversation. Sa montre lui indique que le patient vient d'être transféré dans une chambre isolée, et qu'il est sous surveillance constante. Il n'y a plus de raison de s'inquiéter.

Pour l'instant.


	3. Grand ouvert

Les jours suivants, l'attention autour de Harry Potter ne cesse de se renforcer peu à peu. Le patient n'a pas recouvré ses forces. Pire encore, il ne montre aucun signe d'amélioration depuis l'opération. Certes, elle a été lourde, mais on aurait déjà dû voir ne serait-ce qu'une évolution minime...

Ses amis se rendent régulièrement à son chevet, incapables de faire disparaître la ride inquiète qui barre leur front. Bientôt, le lit de Harry est entouré de fleurs, peluches, ballons et autres photos animées de ses amis rassemblés.

Miss Jones traînait plus que de raison dans cette chambre, les sourcils froncés. Elle était incapable de lever les yeux de sa montre et des relevés vitaux de Harry Potter, qui lui paraissaient étrangement suspects sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre un mot sur son intuition.

Hermione non plus n'était pas sereine. Elle venait de parcourir avec avidité le contentieux des voitures, et commençait à se persuader que l'accident de Harry n'en était peut-être pas un. Ron avait refusé d'entendre ses soupçons, mais elle en était maintenant presque certaine : les airbags de la voiture de Harry auraient dû s'enclencher. Rien n'expliquait cette anomalie...

Les médicomages, quant à eux, tentaient de se montrer rassurants, de faire bonne figure. Le sommeil magique se relèverait bientôt, et Harry pourrait retrouver une vie normale. Mais leurs murmures inquiets ne trompaient personne.

Après un mois d'hospitalisation, Drago commença à douter de ces paroles rassurantes. Harry était toujours aussi pâle dans son lit d'hôpital. Son poul était aussi léger que les plumes d'un papillon, et sous ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux ne s'agitaient pas sous l'effet des rêves induits par le sortilège. La potion de régénération sanguine ne faisait pas montre de ses effets habituellement rapides.

Parfois, Drago se surprenait à rester de longues minutes à couver son patient du regard. Il lui paraissait si faible, si vulnérable dans ces draps presque aussi blancs que sa peau... C'était souvent l'apprentie Jones qui le ramenait à la vie, en toussotant légèrement. Drago se reprenait alors plus ou moins vite, sursautant parfois, marmonnant souvent qu'il avait autre chose à faire.

Jones remarquait son manège, ces longs instants passés auprès d'Harry Potter. Elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait professionnels, mais elle se taisait, et se contentait de relever les médiocres évolutions de l'état du patient.

Une nuit de garde, Drago passa parmi les chambres, sa baguette prête, un chariot portant les remèdes et autres potions tintinnabulant derrière lui. Il dictait distraitement à sa montre ses derniers rapports, distribuant les antidotes et appliquant des bandages neufs sur de vieilles blessures.

Il adorait ses nuits de garde. Le silence de l'hôpital y était apaisant, en comparaison de l'agitation du jour et des services d'urgence. Ici, à l'étage des séjours de longue durée, Drago connaissait ses patients, et avait le temps de prendre soin d'eux.

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Harry, il jeta un oeil à la fiche récapitulative affichée par sa montre. Le massage contre les escarres ayant été fait, la soignante Circée préconisait une simple stimulation sensorielle, ce qui consistait à passer du temps avec le patient, et à agir comme s'il était conscient.

Drago frappe doucement à la porte, puis entre.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter.

L'exercice a de quoi étonner, mais il a fait ses preuves dans le passé, avec des patients se complaisant dans le sommeil magique qui peut être très agréable après un choc traumatique de cette importance.

Drago s'approche du lit, tire un chaise, et s'assoit. Il ne quitte pas des yeux le visage de son patient. Celui-ci paraît étrangement apaisé. Un rayon de lune baigne ses traits, son nez caractéristique, les cicatrices laissées par ses lunettes lors de l'impact, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui déforme une partie de son visage... Il n'en est que plus pâle.

Drago est mal à l'aise en la présence de son vieil ennemi. Il ne lui a, pour ainsi dire, jamais vraiment adressé la parole, du moins de façon ordinaire, sans animosité.

\- Toujours aussi têtu, hein, Potter ?

Lance-t-il, sur un ton plus amer qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il tique une fraction de seconde, avant de laisser libre cours à sa pensée.

\- J'avais oublié : tu adores être le centre de l'attention. Peu importe que tout le monde se ronge les sangs à ton sujets, que tes amis et soignants se saignent des quatre veines, Monsieur Potter ne fait pas d'effort, non, Monsieur Potter préfère terminer sa nuit, car on ne dérange pas l'Élu, même pas pour s'assurer que cet imbécile est toujours en vie !

La voix de Drago se fait plus forte, plus aiguë aussi. Un mois de tensions, d'angoisses ressurgit avec fureur, accompagné d'un ressentiment vieux comme le monde.

\- Monsieur Potter est plus important que tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va pas se contenter des soins du commun des mortels, hein ? Balafré, mais en plus de ses blessures magiques, Monsieur Potter devait s'ajouter un accident plus exotique, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago tremble de colère. Il doit se lever. Il se tourne vers la fenêtre, observant le ciel étoilé, marmonnant furieusement dans la barbe. Lorsqu'il se retourne vers Harry, prêt à en découdre, il se trouve face à face avec deux yeux verts étincelants de lune.


	4. Sommeil profond

Drago a, l'espace d'une seconde, le souffle coupé. Il est figé sous ce regard d'émeraude qui ne vacille jamais. Drago n'est libéré que lorsque Harry ferme de nouveau les yeux, et se met à ronfler.

La situation est presque comique. Drago Malefoy est là, presque suspendu en l'air, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, devant un Harry Potter ronflant paisiblement.

\- Quel con, marmonne Drago, rougissant de gêne.

Il intime à son chariot de le suivre d'un coup de baguette impératif.

Au cour de la nuit, sa montre se met à jour, indiquant que Harry Potter s'est réveillé et qu'il se stabilise. Ces nouvelles données semblent presque brûler le poignet de Drago, qui s'enflamme à l'idée de retrouver son ancien ennemi.

Il ne résiste pas à l'envie de passer la tête une dernière fois dans la chambre de son célèbre patient. "L'Élu" est dans son lit, baigné de la lumière lunaire. Ses yeux sont ouverts, perdus vers la trop petite fenêtre. Il ne réagit pas à l'entrée de Drago, et ne bouge pas plus quand celui-ci referme la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain, une énergie nouvelle soulève le service. L'ensemble des soignants semble ravi de voir que le patient pour lequel on s'est fait un sang d'encre a retrouvé conscience. On s'étonne cependant qu'il ne soit pas plus actif : il ne paraît pas reconnaître le personnel médical, et ne réagit pas à la plupart des tests oculaires...en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'on pense à prendre en compte sa myopie.

Drago a quant à lui soigneusement évité la chambre de l'Élu, et n'a finit par s'y rendre qu'après que Ron et Hermione aient bruyamment insisté pour faire rentrer "le sauveur" de leur ami.

La quasi-totalité de la famille Weasley s'était pressée dans la petite chambre en une forêt de cheveux roux - et bruns.

Les visages étaient radieux, et à peine atteints par la présence d'un Malefoy en blouse blanche, bien que quelques sourcils se soient froncés.

Harry est désormais assis, maintenu par une pile impressionnante de coussins moelleux, une paire de lunettes carrées sur son visage. C'est peut-être la personne qui arbore le faciès le plus contrarié de cette assemblée, mais cela semble davantage lié au petit paquet qui se tient sur ses genoux.

\- Ron, je n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est... ces satanées lunettes ne sont absolument pas à ma vue !

Harry les ôte, les agite avec agacement. Ron pince les lèvres, et Hermione paraît sur le point d'éclater de rire.

\- On n'a toujours pas trouvé tes bonnes vielles lunettes, Harry. Pour l'instant, tu devras te contenter de celles-ci.

Harry les chausse à nouveau, avec des précautions laissant à penser qu'elles tiennent davantage de l'araignée vénéneuse que du matériel de vision. Il se saisit d'une culière, qu'il tourne et rapproche le plus possible de son visage afin d'essayer d'apprécier son reflet. Pour un peu, on aurait dit qu'il voulait se coller l'ustensile dans le nez, tellement il le tient près de son visage.

Hermione pouffe de rire devant la moue de dégoût de Harry, qui finit par abandonner.

\- Je suis décidément trop myope, soupire-t-il. Il a une pause, semblant remarquer quelque chose dans le nuage flou de sa vision.

\- Mais est-ce que quelqu'un s'est teinté en blond pendant que j'étais ici ?, demande-t-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. C'est une façon originale de marquer sa distance avec la famille !

Le silence se fait, tandis que tout le monde se tourne vers Drago, qui rougit.

\- Oh, fait Harry, visiblement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne vois rien !, rappelle-t-il, levant les deux mains en signe de rédition.  
\- Tu n'as rien dit Harry, dit doucement Hermione, c'est le magicomage Malefoy que tu vois.  
\- Ah.

Le silence gêné semble s'étendre pendant une petite éternité, jusqu'à ce que Drago se racle la gorge, dépose la fiole de potion de régénération sanguine sur la petite table d'hôpital et prenne congé de la petite famille ainsi rassemblée.

-... Merci.

Drago ne se retourne pas à cette expression de gratitude, et la porte se referme derrière lui.

\- Jones !, dit-il, à l'adresse de la guérisseuse aux cheveux rouges qui sort à peine le nez de sa paperasse et sursaute sous le ton autoritaire du médicomage. Vous pouvez prévenir l'équipe soignante que si Harry Potter ne réagit pas à leur présence, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas de lunettes à sa vue ? Que tout le monde cesse de paniquer pour un rien.

Miss Jones semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais Drago s'est déjà envolé vers sa destination suivante, le pas vif, l'air pincé.

C'est idiot, songe-t-il, pendant qu'il prend la tension d'une sorcière atteinte de furoncles malodorants, de s'énerver de la sorte. C'est complètement ridicule, à vrai dire, de s'agacer alors qu'il n'y a rien. Mais n'y-a-t-il vraiment rien ? Qu'est-ce qui déclenche chez lui une telle émotion ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il abat une pile de dossiers médicaux sur le bureau de Jones que Drago met le doigt sur ce qui le hante : pourquoi la petite famille Weasley/Potter/Granger n'était-elle pas plus inquiète ? Pourquoi ne faisait-on rien pour découvrir la cause de cet accident de... de voiture ?

\- Jones !, tonne Drago.

L'apprentie sort la tête d'une chambre, les sourcils froncés, l'air sévère.

\- M. Malefoy ?, demande-t-elle. Vous savez que nous sommes toujours dans un hôpital n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, oui, s'agace-t-il, faisant un geste de main vague, l'air préoccupé. Vous m'aviez parlé d'une anomalie concernant le...le... (il lève les yeux au ciel) _véhicule_ ?


	5. Rageuse entrevue

Dans les jours qui suivent, Drago fulmine un peu plus à chaque fois que Harry reçoit de la visite. Il a d'ailleurs failli casser les nouvelles lunettes remises à Harry afin qu'il y voie un peu plus loin que son nez. Le médicomage s'agace d'un rien, refusant de se plier à l'ambiance pourtant assez légère malgré les conséquences de l'accident.

Harry devra en effet rester en convalescence pendant des mois avant de pouvoir envisager une rééducation. Il fait cependant bonne figure, et ne refuse jamais la visite de ses amis. La seule ombre au tableau semble être la disparition de ses chères lunettes rondes, dont il n'arrive pas à faire le deuil.

Drago arrive un matin dans la chambre, ronchon, comme à son habitude. Harry, occupé jusqu'alors à soupirer lourdement devant son reflet et ses lunettes carrées, se tourne vers lui.

\- Bonjour, docteur, dit-il, d'un ton neutre.

L'animosité qui a si longtemps perduré entre les deux sorciers s'est quelque peu calmée, d'autant que Harry ne peut guère se permettre de se disputer avec son soigneur. Néanmoins, il n'est pas indifférent au comportement irritable de Drago, qui ne cesse d'empirer sans qu'Harry ne réussisse à savoir pourquoi.

\- Toujours grognon ?, demande Harry, les sourcils levés tandis qu'il feuillette le Chicaneur que Drago vient de poser sur sa table de nuit, à côté de la petite montagne de remèdes et de cartes de voeux.

\- Hm, marmonne Drago, soucieux de ne pas énerver son patient.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

Drago serre les dents, se détourne du lit, vérifiant la date de péremption des potions et leur dosage.

\- Drago ?  
\- Je..., lâche le sorcier, d'une voix trahissant une colère contenue. Je ne comprends pas ce que ne _vous_ tracasse pas, tous.

Harry ferme doucement le magazine, les yeux fixés sur Malefoy.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- C'est pourtant simple !, explose Drago, qui se retourne brutalement vers Harry, un index levé en signe d'accusation. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, tous !? Comment se fait-il qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'inquiète de savoir que l'Élu a pu avoir un accident de voiture sur une route en ligne parfaitement droite, en plein jour, sans avoir pris aucun produit, sans qu'aucun autre véhicule soit impliqué !? Comment pouvez-vous rester calme alors que tu as failli mourir et qu'il n'y a aucune explication logique !?

Harry s'est soudainement refermé comme une huitre. Son expression s'est considérablement refroidie. Il paraît presque pâle, soudainement, mais ses yeux verts sont déterminés, scellés sur Drago comme pour l'avertir de ne pas continuer.

\- Je vois que tu t'es beaucoup renseigné, lâche Harry d'un ton froid.

Drago se mord la lèvre.

\- Ptêtre bien, finit-il par dire, détournant les yeux.  
\- Peut-être bien qu'il n'y a rien à chercher, Drago.  
\- Mais enfin...  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, Drago, coupe sèchement Harry, mais il n'y a rien à trouver. J'ai fait une fausse manœuvre, point.

Drago, proprement incrédule, le quitte pas du regard.

\- Pardon ?  
\- J'ai fait une fausse manœuvre, point.  
\- Yeah, right. Prends-moi pour un con.

Drago se détourne de son patient, poussant son chariot vers la sortie de la chambre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, Potter, mais je ne suis pas un imbécile. Cet accident n'est pas normal.  
\- Je me fiches de ce que vous pensez, Dr Malefoy.

Choqué, Drago ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Harry Potter, dont les yeux verts sont déjà perdus vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

La porte se referme derrière un médicomage fulminant. Cet imbécile ne veut rien lui dire !? Parfait, vraiment parfait...

\- Jones !

Les dreadlocks de la soigneuse stagiaire apparaissent derrière une porte entr'ouverte.

\- Oui, Monsieur ?  
\- Vous avez reçu les analyses sanguines que je vous avais demandées ?  
\- Pas encore, Monsieur, le service des potions patine.  
\- Bien, très bien...  
\- Monsieur... Monsieur !

Mais Drago file déjà dans les étages, baguette à main, abandonnant sa ronde quotidienne pour aller houspiller l'équipe en charge de l'enquête toxicologique.


	6. Esprit tourmenté

Harry garde un silence buté à chaque fois que Drago tente de l'interroger sur l'accident. Le médicomage, quant à lui, ronge son frein, les mâchoires résolument scellées en une posture vexée et furieuse.

La stagiaire Jones farfouille dans tous les coins à la recherche de ce qui pourrait bien adoucir l'humeur de son mentor. Chaque jour, elle tente une nouvelle combinaison d'épices dans le thé, puis le café du soigneur. Rien n'y fait, cependant, tant celui-ci est d'humeur orageuse.

Bientôt, le patient ne supporte plus les visites insistantes de Drago, qui ne semble jamais résister à l'idée d'interroger un Harry Potter à chaque fois plus silencieux, si c'est seulement possible.

\- Drago !, finit par hurler Ron, un jour de visite. Pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas Harry tranquille ?! (Puis, en détachant soigneusement chaque mot) Il - ne - veut - pas - en parler !  
\- Et je refuse d'entendre qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soit un minimum curieux de cette histoire !

Ron soupire lourdement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil de droite et de gauche.

\- Disons que... on se doute que ce ne soit pas très joyeux tous les jours, dans la vie du Survivant.

Drago est si surpris de recevoir enfin une confidence sensée au sujet de cet accident qui l'obsède depuis un moment qu'il en lâche sa baguette magique. Le temps qu'il la ramasse, les joues tirant sur le fushia foncé, Ron a continué :

\- ... il a enfin tué ton pote aux yeux rouges, il a perdu la moitié des personnes qui lui sont chères, et aujourd'hui il est plus ou moins... tout seul.  
\- Quoi, les Weasley ne sont pas assez nombreux pour occuper chaque seconde de sa vie ?, demande Drago, tâchant de cacher son embarras derrière un commentaire mordant.

Ron ne saisit pas l'hameçon, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Il semblerait que les Weasley ne soient pas ce que Harry recherche en ce moment. En tout cas, il dit avoir besoin de temps tout seul, et on est tous assez respectueux pour le lui en laisser, contrairement à un certain médicomage.  
\- Parce que... EH !, fait Drago, comprenant enfin où Ron veut en venir, désolé de vouloir découvrir les raisons de son accident !  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'obsède autant ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée de Harry Potter faisant une putain de fausse manœuvre, comme n'importe qui ?

Drago se mord la joue, ignorant sciemment la question de Ron. Il saisit d'ailleurs la première occasion de se jeter dans la mêlée, prétextant une urgence, qui s'avéra prendre la forme d'un café à la crème de soja apporté par une Miss Jones désespérée.

En vérité, Drago n'a aucune idée de ce qui le pousse à enquêter avec tant d'acharnement sur cette affaire. Pour tout dire, cela va même à l'encontre de son instinct en la matière : du travail supplémentaire, et du temps passé avec le plus célèbre des balafrés, en somme une véritable torture.

Une petite voix, cependant, le pousse à persister. Elle a les mêmes intonations que celle qui l'a poussé à se tourner vers le domaine du soin, et non de la politique ou même de l'oisiveté. Celle qui glisse, dans les limbes de ses nuits, sur ses crimes passés, sur sa culpabilité, et sur la marque des ténèbres qui strie son bras.

Cette enquête, il doit la mener. C'est un devoir moral, envers la communauté magique, vers la rédemption.

\- Ou alors tu t'emmerdes, dit Zabini à haute voix.

Foutu légilimens.


	7. Fructueuse rencontre

TW - Suicide.

Il sera fait mention durant ce chapitre de pensées suicidaires et de dépression. Elles seront seulement mentionnées comme une possibilité, sans autre détails. Les lecteurs et lectrices les plus sensibles à ce sujet sont invités à passer leur chemin ! Vous pouvez me demander un résumé par message privé si vous le souhaitez.

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, fav et autres compliments ! Ils sont très appréciés, et m'encouragent à continuer :3

* * *

\- Weasley a raison, tu sais.

Drago lève les yeux vers le plafond noir de son vénérable Manoir.

\- Il y a de cela quelques années je t'aurais arraché la langue pour avoir débité ce genre de choses.

Les deux amis se font face, vautrés sur des fauteuils de cuir noir usés par le temps. Un feu ronronne dans la cheminée, mais le silence n'en est pas moins terriblement pesant dans ce petit salon décidément bien sombre.

Zabini est d'ailleurs étrangement plongé dans cette pénombre, ce qui lui confère une aura mystérieuse qui a le don d'agacer Drago. Celui-ci épluche méticuleusement et avec des gestes inutilement brusques une pile branlante de clémentines. Il jette à intervalles régulières la peau des fruits dans les flammes, par dessus ses longuesjambes négligemment posées sur la table du salon. Une tentative bien misérable de paraître détendu, dédaigneux, et un chouïa irrespectueux, qui ne trompe pas le regard entrainé de Blaise.

\- Ton obsession pour cet accident moldu est parfaitement irraisonnable. Si tu n'as pas d'autre chose à foutre que de fouiller dans une histoire de carcasse métallique, je peux te trouver quelqu'un qui serait ravi de...  
\- Ta gueule Blaise.

Un pépin de clémentine vient frapper la pommette saillante de Zabini, qui soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Drago, le regard plongé dans les flammes, tient un nouveau fruit dans les mains, l'air songeur.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'y intéresse, OK ? C'est juste...  
\- Juste quoi ?

Drago pourrait essayer de se fondre dans son canapé qu'il ne s'y prendrait pas autrement : la tête rejetée en arrière, il veut trouver les mots pour exprimer son trouble. Mais aucun ne semble convenir.

\- Franchement, t'as la tête en miette. Tes pensées n'ont aucun sens.  
\- Merci.  
\- Non, sérieusement. Pourquoi tu te sentirais coupable ?

L'héritier des Malefoy souffle lourdement, faisant apparemment un effort surhumain pour sur-éveler sa tête et regarder Blaise dans les yeux. Le Serpentard a posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, et plonge son regard bleu dans le sien. Presque instantanément, il siffle, admiratif, les yeux écartés et étrangement dilatés.

\- Wow.  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est tellement... débile de ta part.

Un nouveau pépin heurte les jolis traits de Zabini, qui ferme les yeux, se laissant gagner par une forme d'amusement moqueur.

\- Tu crois qu'il a essayé de se suicider ? Le garçon qui a survécu aurait voulu mourir ?, fait-il, levant un sourcil méprisant.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que ce serait complètement con, pour commencer.

Drago fixe le visage de son ami qui, illuminé par instants de la danse des flammes, se vautre de nouveau dans les abimes du vieux canapé dans une attitude de défi. Mais il refuse d'entendre l'argument qu'on lui oppose. Etait-ce si stupide que ça ? Etait-il impossible que Harry Potter ait plongé dans les idées noires et ait souhaité mettre fin à ses jours ?

\- Quoi, le titre d'Élu vient avec une immunisation contre la dépression ?  
\- Nan mais je sais pas, ça paraît quand même hyper paradoxal d'être défini par le fait que tu vis et d'essayer de mourir, dit Blaise, qui a posé son bras en travers de son visage, couvrant ses yeux de son coude comme pour échapper à la conversation.

Drago, lui, ne semble pas convaincu de l'irrationalité de sa théorie, et ne quitte plus le feu des yeux. Blaise s'agite, agacé.

\- Et arrête d'éplucher compulsivement ces clémentines, c'est ridicule à la fin ! Reprends-toi !

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui envoie un fruit à la figure. Blaise reçoit la clémentine sur l'épaule, marmonne un quelque chose qui ressemble à "mais quel enfant" et accepte de tourner à nouveau son regard vers Malefoy. Le silence se fait de nouveau. L'air, congestionné de l'acidité des clémentines, semble se remplir de pensées. Après un long moment songeur, la voix hautaine de Zabini retentit à nouveau :

\- Si tu culpabilise à ce point, 'va falloir faire en sorte qu'il s'en remette. Et c'est pas en le faisant chier que tu vas arriver à obtenir les confidences larmoyantes du Garçon-Qui-En-A-Trop-Vu.  
\- Parce que je le..., commence Drago, si furieux qu'il en oublie d'éplucher l'énième clémentine qui traîne entre ses longs doigts fins.  
\- Oui, tu le fais chier, Drago, clairement. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lire ses pensées à lui pour le savoir. Tu me fais chier aussi, d'ailleurs.

Drago reste la bouche ouverte quelques secondes, avant de la refermer, sous le choc. Tant mieux, car Zabini avait envisagé la possibilité de lui enfoncer sa clémentine dans le gosier.

\- Mais...  
\- Non, tu n'es pas particulièrement psychologue, surtout pour quelqu'un qui pense que son patient est dépressif et vient de faire une tentative de suicide.  
\- Mais comment...  
\- Ah bah c'est sûr que tu ne vas pas arriver avec tes gros sabots pour lui demander si par hasard il n'aurait pas envoyé son véhicule ridicule volontairement dans le décor, ça f'rait mauvais genre. Non, faut être plus subtil.  
\- Mais...  
\- Ah ça mon grand tu te démerdes. Je suis pas conseiller conjugal.

Sur ces mots, c'est un Blaise Zabini goguenard et un brin agacé qui transplane loin du petit salon des Malefoy et de leur héritier aux joues rougies par les flammes de l'âtre - ou par l'embarras.


	8. Agrumes acides

\- Un jus de clémentine ?, demande Harry, perplexe, avec à la main un verre de liquide orangé.

\- Vouis.

Drago s'affaire, tâchant de cacher ses joues légèrement roses et de se composer un visage détendu. Harry, apparemment satisfait de cette demi-réponse, se plonge dans son verre.

Le médicomage le regarde du coin de l'oeil, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'Elu s'autoconsumme ou lui jette le verre de jus à la figure. Harry remarque son manège, et lève un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, rien.

Drago baisse de nouveau les yeux, pour les relever presque aussitôt. Harry le fixe, l'air amusé, son verre à moitié vide à la main.

\- T'as mis un truc dans le verre ou quoi ?

\- Non, non, élude le médicomage.

Dans le doute, Harry regarde le jus orangé de plus prêt, agitant le liquide à la lumière, avant le poser lentement sur sa table de nuit le plus silencieusement possible. Drago n'a rien remarqué, concentré sur sa montre magique. Un coup de baguette plus tard, le chariot de remèdes reprend sa litanie de tintements dans le couloir, un Drago pensif derrière lui. Harry le regarde partir, les yeux ronds, l'air ébahi.

Les semaines suivantes, Drago passe de plus en plus régulièrement dans la chambre d'Harry. Il trouve n'importe quel prétexte pour se trouver là, si bien que ses soins s'en trouvent impactés, presque inutiles parfois. Mais tout est bon pour se trouver en la présence d'Harry Potter, de poser son regard sur lui. Même si finalement ce n'est pas Harry lui-même qui fascine Drago dans ces instants.

Non, ce qui fascine Drago, c'est bien lui-même. Ce sont les frétillements de son esprit, les frissons de ses mains, ses maladresses, ses balbutiements. La façon dont ses regards se perdent, inlassablement attirés par Harry. Il s'étudie, s'analyse, mais paraît incapable de se comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Rien, strictement rien. Rien du tout même.

Harry, lui, est trop occupé à se remettre de ses blessures pour s'intéresser à ces questions. Du moins, c'est ce sur quoi compte Drago. C'est ce qui le rassure, aussi. Le conforte dans l'idée qu'il n'y a rien, sinon Harry le sentirait, ferait quelque chose. Non, décidément si Harry ne remarque rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien, rien du tout, que des idées, que du vent.

Harry s'agace de ces regards qui se font longs. Il a l'impression que le soigneur est toujours autour de lui, mais que cette présence n'est pas utile, pas fructueuse. En somme, elle ne se justifie absolument pas, mais elle est toujours là, sourde. Drago est là, constamment là, et c'est insupportable.

Un jour, alors que le médicomage lui change de nouveau des pansements pourtant toujours immaculés depuis les trois heures qu'ils ont été posés, Harry lâche :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malefoy ?

\- Je change tes pansements, Potter, dit-il pensivement, occupé à dérouler les bandes avec application.

\- Crois-le ou non, ça je l'avais compris. Non, je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est quoi ton délire ?

\- C'est l'accident qui t'empêche de faire des phrases cohérentes, Potter ?, demande le médicomage, toujours absorbé dans ses soins.

Harry tire brutalement sur la bande de gaze, cherchant à attraper le regard gris de son soigneur. S'en suit une lutte ridicule de quelques instants, Drago essayant sans succès de continuer à bander le bras de Harry qui s'y refuse, tenant son bras le plus loin possible du soigneur sans pour autant tirer sur ses muscles endoloris et ses os tout neufs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu changes douze fois mes bandages, pourquoi t'es toujours là ? Pourquoi t'es toujours autour de moi ?

\- Je...

Drago n'a pas de réponse. Il n'a même pas de réponse. Il reste là, figé autour de ses doigts vides, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson en dehors de l'eau. Choqué par les questions, choqué par l'absence de réponse. Pourquoi, en effet ?

\- Je... j'en sais rien, balbutie-t-il enfin.

\- Moi non plus, répond sèchement Harry.

Il se détourne de Drago, les yeux dans le vague.

\- En attendant, j'aimerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupe de moi. J'ai failli crever, Drago. J'ai pas le temps pour... pour tu-ne-sais-pas-quoi.

Le médicomage reste suspendu dans cet état de choc. Harry lève le sourcil dans sa direction, interloqué par son soigneur resté stoïque. Inquiet de cette absence de réaction, il finit par appuyer au hasard sur la montre de Drago, espérant que cela déclenche un truc. Si possible pas une alerte rouge.

Il faut la stagiaire Jones pour le ramener à sa tâche, sur Terre, et l'extraire de la chambre. La porte se referme sur un Harry absolument médusé par ce comportement disproportionné.

\- Ridicule, marmonne-t-il. Absolument ridicule..., continue-t-il, enroulant la bande de gaze autour de son bras noir d'ecchymoses.


End file.
